


The Love Of A Lifetime

by Rose_Kard



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, Fear, Love, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 12:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Kard/pseuds/Rose_Kard
Summary: After 30 years apart, Norman Polk and Sammy Lawrence don't ever expect to see each other again, but what happens when the two lovers finally reunite?





	The Love Of A Lifetime

Two creatures wandered the inky halls the an abandoned animation studio. One a lonely prophet, the other an inky body with a projector for a head; both missing the love of their lives. It had been thirty years since their so called, friend, had killed them. Turning them into the abominations they were now. 

The prophet, stayed on the upper levels. He spent his time praying to his lord to set him free from his prison, that he may only see his love again. Carrying around a cut out of his lord as he roamed. Every now and then a sacrifice would fall from the heavens for him, and he rejoiced at the thought of seeing his love again. Every time he would sacrifice someone, he would just be sent back to the inky puddles, and every time he would repeat the same thing. Another prayer, and maybe he could see his love again.

The projectionist stayed in level 14, fearful of hurting another soul. He had slowly become used to being lonely, missing his lovers arms wrapped around him when they would run into each other. Creatures would wander down into his level and he would be overcome by the ink running through his veins, quickly willing his body to attack them. Immediately he would reel back in horror at what he had just done. He would watch his memories though his light, wishing to see his lover in person. Just one more time, just one.

Suddenly the ground began to rumble around him, and the walls began to collapse. He quickly ran out to see what was happening. As if in slow motion a figure fell from the sky, ink dripping from him as he hit the pool of ink, a sickening plop was heard. The projectionist waded the best he could through the ink, in hopes of helping the creature. As if in slow motion the boards above the other creature broke, and he jumped, throwing them both to safety. 

Slowly He picked up the smaller creature. He didn’t feel the urge to kill this odd creature like he had the other ones, this one had a soul. The soul was his and only his, not mixed of many souls patched together, never fitting, but whole. The projectionist carried him up to the elevator, and while yes he was fearful of what would happen if he left, he knew it was no longer safe in there. Carefully he pressed the elevator button with his elbow and the door opened, one problem. There was no elevator.

Well this was quite a problem. He had someone who was unconscious in his arms, so he couldn’t really use his hands. His speaker cracked as he tried to speak, the creature stirred but didn’t wake. With caution he moved the thing onto his shoulder, supporting it with his left arm. His right arm pulled one of the projection cords from his back, with luck he grabbed one of the ones that he didn’t need. That one was just an ugly decoration. 

After taking a moment to aim, he threw the reel into the elevator levey. He grabbed the far end and tied a knot to it, as a safety. He tied the other end to his companions waist and attached himself slightly farther down. Slowly he lowered the two of them down, finding that there was a hole where the elevator was supposed to end. Well that meant that they could get farther away from where they had been.

He took a break to relax his arms before lowering them again. Finally after what must have felt like hours they reached the bottom, a big pool of ink surrounding a building. Lowering the two of them he stepped into the ink and untied the two of them from his makeshift rope. Once he looked up he saw what looked like a wolf and an angel, both with fully intact souls. And once again the souls belonged to those who held them. 

Finally he pulled the two of them to the edge where the angel had a sword raised to his throat. “Who are you. What business do you have with the demon?” He slowly raised his hand to show he wasn’t a threat before attempting to speak. All that came out was gurgling and cracking, then a hacking type of noise as he began to double down. His body was trying to cough.

“Tom, help me pull them up. Quickly before the one dies!” He felt one inky hand and a metal hand pull him onto solid ground and his box was worked open. He quickly leaned over and ink poured out of the box. On his hands and knees he slowly looked up, his light slightly dimmed as he studied the two who had helped him. 

The angel quickly helped him to lay back down as she worked on fixing his box, which luckily didn’t take long. “Thank you, miss. May I ask what your names are?” “My name is Allison, his name is Tom.” He looked at them in shock before pulling a hand to his speaker.

“Allison and Thomas Conner? You- your alive! Does that mean that Sammy's alive too?!” The wolf began signing frantically while looking at the angel. “Tom that can’t be” She paused before looking back at the man on his knees in front of her “Norman? Norman Polk?” 

He nodded quickly “Yes, yes. I’m so sorry you didn’t get outta here while you still had the chance as Wally would have said.” Tom scoffed and signed back “He says that the idiot should have gotten outta here like he said, because we just watched him be killed while mister ‘I’m not ink’ just waltzed into the demons layer.” “Wait, is that the idiot that walked into level 14 to collect hearts for the angel?”

The two just nodded before I groan was heard. The trio looked over to see the prophet moving. “That's where I know him, he’s the demons prophet. Didn’t you kill him Tom?” The wolf nodded, his head tilted in confusion. “I want to talk to him, see if he remembers anything.” 

The prophet slowly lifted himself up into a sitting position “Hello? Mister prophet?” The prophet quickly scrambled back recoiling in fear without his mask or dustpan to protect himself with. “S-stay back. I-I” He paused taking a shaky breath as tears began to fall down his face “I just want to see him again. Just once, please!” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture. The two men on it were smiling and laughing as the taller one had flowers in his long hair.

Norman looked up at the man on the ground before him before pulling him into a hug “Sammy, oh my god Samuel. I thought I’d never see you again!” The prophet looked in shock at the man hugging him “Norman? Norman?! Oh God Norman, you’re alive!” 

The two men hugged each other for a while, neither willing to let go in fear that the other would disappear. Slowly as they released their grip on each other they noticed the ink was washing off of them. Norman was sitting there with a projector on his head and cords wrapped around his arms and waist. Slowly he pulled the projector off of his head, revealing a black goatee and dark skin, long black hair flowed around his shoulders.

As the ink washed off of Samuel, it revealed Ink black messy hair. He wore no shirt but overalls and suspenders, a blush quickly covered his face the moment he realized “Norman! WHERE IS MY SHIRT!” He screeched, while his lover laughed and pulled him into another hug.

Suddenly the four heard a gentle laugh “Well I’m glad that worked, come on guys. Everyone else should be coming out of that ink soon. You are going to have to wade through it though.” Sammy looked at it in disgust “No way in this god forsaken studio am I walking through that stuff ever again!” Norman laughed and picked Sammy up, hoisting him onto his shoulder. “Fine I’ll carry you dear.” Allison and Tom were racing through the ink as fast as they could. “Allison, I love you so much! Remind me to never turn into a cartoon wolf ever again!”

Allison raced over to her husband’s side “Tom, you can speak again! You sappy dork!” The two stood at the entrance to the demon’s layer hugging each other tightly. Shortly after Norman arrived with a blushing Sammy on his shoulder. “Well let's get out of here I never want to see another jar of ink as long as I live!” The five of them laughed before they began their trek to the surface. They had a lifetime to make up and a lifetime to do it.

**Author's Note:**

> Second story and my first one shot. I hope you enjoyed this as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> -Rose


End file.
